JE LE JURE
by camiliaHK
Summary: Pactes et impactes...Sur l'équilibre précaire entre l'amour et la guerre...


*+* Ce n'est pas un chapitre de _TON NOM _*+*

Vous vous souvenez de mes deux OS ? _Contre ton piano_ et _La faute _?

Bien…

Ce qui suit est le prologue de la fameuse fiction contenant ces 2 OS.

Ce prologue est légèrement…mmh…hors norme ?

- un prologue est censé être court (les bons en tout cas), le mien est très long…

- une bonne partie est simplement un de mes 2 OS (Contre ton piano) je me suis sentie obligée de l'ajouter pour être sûre que tout ceux qui liront cette publication seront passés par l'OS… Effet final exige…

- ce n'est pas l'idée que j'avais initialement en tête pour cette histoire, et le thème dans lequel je me suis finalement embarquée n'est pas quelque chose que je maîtrise…à vous de juger…

- écrit en moins d'une heure…(pendant que j'étais en plein sur le chapitre 15 de _Ton Nom_, mon esprit s'est…comment dire ? perdu dans de très lointaines inspirations…)

Clin d'œil à une de mes plus ferventes lectrices, FreeDome, qui possède une perspicacité assez déconcertante vis à vis de _Ton Nom _et qui avait dit dans sa review pour _La Faute_ « Je vois bien les problèmes qu'ils auraient à régler dans ta fic » … Imaginais-tu ce type de problèmes ?

Aviez-vous imaginé ce qui va suivre ?

Bonne lecture++

Rated M…

(L'univers Twilight appartient à S. Meyer.)

.

I - Contre ton piano.

.

Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'entrer dans une pièce contenant un grand piano et de ne pas vous en approcher ? Ne pas le toucher ? Juste pour appuyer sur une touche ? Vérifier l'effet que ça fait alors qu'on ne sait pas en jouer ? Ou juste pour vérifier la robustesse de sa surface lisse ? Où juste pour être sûr que vous étiez près d'un piano ?

Cet instrument avait quelque chose d'attractif.

Est-ce que ça venait de sa valeur ? Je ne pense pas. Bien…immédiatement, j'étais allongée au dessus d'un _Steinway & sons_ qui devait certainement coûter une belle fortune, mais encore, je ne pense pas que ce soit son prix qui fasse son attraction. Je me souviens encore du piano ridicule et poussiéreux, en bois, dans la vieille salle de musique de l'école. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul élève qui n'y ait pas poser un doigt une fois pendant son cursus.

Est-ce que ça venait de son esthétisme ? Grand…Robuste…Fort…Les bords presque aiguisés, l'alternance de touches blanches et de noires, mélange d'authenticité et de mystère, l'ensemble, symbole de raffinerie exquise. Mais d'autres instruments n'étaient-ils pas aussi beaux ? Le violon ? La guitare ?...Le triangle ? Oui, le triangle, fin et simple.

Est-ce que ça venait du son qu'il émettait ? Est ce que ça venait d'une place particulière qu'il avait dans le monde artistique de la musique ? Le piano était toujours à l'écart dans les présentations d'orchestre.

Le piano avait indéniablement quelque chose d'attractif.

Impossible de mettre mon doigt sur ce quelque chose, alors que mon corps entier était sur son piano.

Impossible de mettre le doigt sur ce qui ferait qu'Edward me quitterait au milieu de la nuit depuis quatre jours pour ce piano.

J'étais allongée sur la surface lisse, dure et froide de son piano depuis bientôt une heure, ma tête du coté du clavier avec mes cheveux qui devaient probablement couler sur les touches.

Je l'attendais pour rentrer de je ne sais où.

Quatre jours.

Quatre jours qu'il rentrait après moi de plusieurs heures.

Quatre nuits qu'il me laissait seule dans ce lit froid pour rejoindre ce piano.

Quatre nuits qu'il ne dormait plus.

Quatre jours que j'étais gardée dans l'ignorance des raisons de son inquiétude.

Et autant que j'essayais de ne pas paniquer, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir des frissons.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait inquiéter un homme comme Edward Cullen ? Il avait tout. Les hommes voulaient être lui, les femmes voulaient être avec lui. Les entreprises voulaient être les siennes. Qu'est ce qui pouvait alarmer cet homme ?

Grand, robuste, fort, mais pas froid. Il était toujours chaud.

Aiguisé, authentique, et mystérieux.

Toujours à l'écart de tout.

Et à l'écart de moi, depuis quatre jours.

Il était comme son piano.

Non.

Il n'avait pas quelque chose d'attractif.

Il était la définition du mot _attractif._

La porte s'ouvrit. Et mon cœur accéléra. Je pouvais déjà sentir son odeur, la fraîcheur, le masculin et la sécurité. Je pouvais entendre ses pas lents et hésitants. Parce qu'il ne me trouvait pas dans la salle à manger, ni dans la cuisine. J'étais dans le séjour. Allongée. Sur son piano.

J'entendis les pas devenir plus doux encore, plus incertains si c'était possible. Pourquoi le doute ? Où pouvais-je être si ce n'est ici ?

Les pas s'arrêtèrent alors à l'entrée de la pièce. Son odeur mélangée à l'humidité de la pluie envahissait le séjour, infiltrait tous mes pores, brûlait mon âme.

J'avais besoin de plus.

J'ouvris mes yeux et le vis à quelques mètres de moi, à l'envers, du fait de ma position sur son piano.

Ses yeux.

Je jure que de regarder à l'intérieur d'eux était comme une pompe à énergie. Tout à l'intérieur de moi se réveillait. Mon cœur battait frénétiquement, mes pensées se battaient l'une contre l'autre, la raison contre la folie, mes muscles se contractaient dans le besoin archaïque de lui arriver, mes hormones s'agitaient dans le besoin primaire de libération, mes poils se redressaient, ma peau dans le besoin vital de sa chaleur.

Tout était du besoin.

Mon corps et mon esprit vivaient pour ce regard.

Mais ce soir, ses yeux avaient la particularité de vaciller.

Son regard ne vacillait jamais.

J'allais me redresser correctement pour le voir à l'endroit et m'assurer que ce n'était pas mon cerveau qui créait l'illusion d'un souci dans les yeux de cet homme qui n'avait, normalement aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Mais il parla doucement. Sa voix comme une caresse éteignant n'importe quelle alarme.

« Tu devrais être entourée de soie. »

Je ne savais pas s'il le disait parce que j'étais peu habillée ou parce que j'étais allongée sur la dureté de son piano.

« Je le serais si tu me touchais. » répondis-je sans bouger.

Il me regarda impassible quelques secondes avant d'avancer vers moi, ses yeux légèrement réduits, les pouces de ses mains faisaient des tours dans ses paumes.

_Sens le, Edward. Sens le._

J'avais l'impression que le piano se déplaçait, lui-même, pour me rapprocher de cet homme tellement je le voulais. Ma proprioception totalement défaillante en sa présence. J'étais l'aiguille et il était mon nord magnétique. J'étais la mite et il était le feu. Je brûlerais volontiers à l'intérieur de lui.

J'osais seulement espérer qu'il sentait la même chose.

Une fois en face du clavier, il s'arrêta avant de placer une main de chaque coté de mon visage et je fermais mes yeux dans l'apaisement.

La soie.

Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front et si ce n'était pas les lèvres d'Edward, j'aurais douté sur le fait même qu'on me touchait. Comme s'il avait peur de me briser par son contact. Ne voyait-il pas que je mourrai heureuse s'il était la dernière chose que je sentais sur ma peau ?

Ses lèvres descendirent lentement entre mes yeux, le long de mon nez, jusqu'à la pointe qu'il embrassa doucement. Puis ses lèvres capturèrent ma lèvre supérieure, alors que je m'emparai de la sienne. Nous avons gémis dans la satisfaction atteinte que pour un court un moment; je sortis ma langue pour le goûter, mais sa bouche s'éloigna de mes lèvres pour sucer mon menton. Je pouvais sentir son sourire satisfait comme un tampon sur la peau entre mes clavicules.

« Allons dans le lit. » murmura-t-il entre deux larges expirations, avant de se soulever.

Le manque.

De ses lèvres – de sa peau – de son souffle – c'était juste le manque pur.

Je me redressai en position assise et je me tournai vers lui. Il était debout, dans son costume cintré, ses cheveux glorieusement éparpillés dans tout les sens. Son regard vert sombre était bientôt noir du fait de la dilatation de ses pupilles.

_Sens le, Edward._

« Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. Allons dans la chambre. »

J'avais le vertige.

« Joue pour moi. » demandai-je doucement.

Il ne se déplaça pas, figé dans sa position, la seule façon d'être certaine que je n'avais pas en face de moi la statue d'un dieu grec était le mouvement de ses pouces à l'intérieur de ses mains… Impatient…Nécessiteux…

« S'il te plait. » ajoutai-je dans un chuchotement. Il pourrait me soulever de ce piano et m'emmener dans sa chambre pour me faire l'amour jusqu'à l'assouvissement, et je serais heureuse. Ou il pourrait s'installer sur le banc entre nous et jouer pour moi. Et je serais heureuse.

Il s'assit sur le banc en cuir noir, ses yeux profonds transmettant tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Je pourrais aussi avoir les deux. Sur ce piano. Et je serais heureuse.

Je vis sa mâchoire se tendre légèrement avant de lâcher mon regard pour les touches du clavier. Il soupira doucement en fermant ses yeux avant de créer les premières notes.

Je pourrais l'observer jouer pour toujours. Sa posture et son regard, la définition de la concentration. Ses longs doigts doux et certains, une caresse sur les touches.

Pouvais-je être jalouse d'un piano ?

Je voulais ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

Je voulais cette concentration sur moi.

Je m'assis correctement en face de lui, mes jambes nues fléchies en face de moi, mes pieds étaient à quelques centimètres du bords avant du piano. Edward capta le mouvement et souleva son regard dans le mien. Les yeux de jade passèrent en revue mon corps de haut en bas, puis s'arrêtèrent à mes pieds. Il avança son visage pour les embrasser, tout en continuant à jouer, mais je les écartai rapidement de ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta et se souleva du banc pour m'atteindre.

« Ne t'arrête pas. » encourageai-je.

Son regard suppliant m'interrogeait. Sa mâchoire contractée me persuadait. Sa respiration ample et saccadée m'excitait.

Il se réinstalla sans me quitter de ses splendides yeux verts. Il recommença à jouer sans, désormais, regarder son clavier – en me regardant. Les larges épaules relâchées. Les muscles de ses avants bras se contractant au fil des notes, comme les cordes du piano rattachées aux touches…Comme s'il devenait une partie du piano… L'aisance de ses doigts défilant sur les touches raffinées noires et blanches comme s'ils étaient créés pour elles…

Et son regard...

Tellement d'histoires à l'intérieur d'eux, certaines que je connaissais d'autres dont je n'avais certainement pas la moindre idée. Tellement d'ambition, tellement d'assurance et encore je pouvais y déceler de petits fragments d'égarement et d'appréhension – envers quoi ? – envers qui?

Dis moi, Edward. Parle moi.

Il continua sur la mélodie que je ne pouvais pas reconnaître. Douce… fine… rapide et vivante à certains moments…triste à d'autres.

Ses yeux étaient toujours sur moi. Et le feu… Toujours le feu dans le vert quand il _me_ regardait. Impossible de comprendre.

Mais je savais. C'était le désir.

La terre ne tournerait plus si ce désir n'était pas bientôt comblé.

La vue de son talent parfaitement maîtrisé mêlé à la tension sexuelle dans cette pièce était déroutante. L'anticipation, une drogue et un poison, les deux à la fois.

Il était concentré sur le piano _et_ sur moi.

Mais ces doigts étaient toujours sur le piano.

Pouvais-je en vouloir à l'instrument ? Pouvais-je _lui_ en vouloir ?

Je l'avais demandé.

Je soulevai mes hanches et apportai mes mains de chaque coté du boxer que je portais. Son boxer.

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement.

La mélodie n'avait pas cessé.

Je descendis le tissu bleu nuit le long de mes cuisses puis mes jambes jusqu'à faire sortir mes pieds et je jetai le boxer derrière moi.

La fausse note ne m'avait pas échappé.

Je passai, ensuite, la chemise que je portais – qui était aussi sa chemise – par dessus ma tête, ne me fatiguant pas à déboutonner les deux seuls boutons qui la fermaient.

La musique cessa brusquement.

« Continue. » rappelai-je fortement. Il était debout, ses mains au bord de la surface du piano sur laquelle je me trouvais assise en face de lui et totalement nue. « Tes mains sur ton piano, ne t'arrêtes pas. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Bella ? » demanda-t-il toujours effectif dans sa position, la frustration suintant de sa voix, les yeux réduits vers moi. Vers mon corps.

« J'ai besoin de sentir ta musique sur ma peau. J'ai besoin de sentir ta passion filtrer n'importe quelle barrière physique m'entourant jusqu'à profondément à l'intérieur de moi. »

Il cligna des yeux, visiblement déstabilisé par ma réponse. Que croyait-il ?

Je ne voulais pas seulement ses notes ancrées sur mon âme.

Je le voulais _lui_ sous ma peau.

« _**Tu**_es ma passion. » répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

Alors pourquoi la distance, Edward ? Pourquoi le lit vide, chacune de ces dernières nuit, pour se réfugier sur ce banc plutôt que contre moi ? Pourquoi ce doute, Edward ? Pourquoi cette peur ?

« S'il te plais, Edward. ». Et je l'implorais pour tellement de choses. Pour me parler. Pour me faire confiance. Pour m'aider à comprendre. Pour me laisser l'aider. Pour continuer à jouer.

« Ce sera l'agonie. » dit-il doucement, la colère mélangée à la sexualité.

Il se replaça sur ce banc et recommença à jouer. Une autre musique remplie la pièce. Les notes plus frappés, plus furieuses. Son regard maintenant baissé vers le clavier.

Mon cœur battait au même rythme que ses doigts sur les touches.

Et il fallait qu'il me regarde.

Je ne pouvais pas écouter sans être dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le piano qui créait la musique. C'était lui. C'était dans ses yeux.

Je me rapprochai de lui il sentit le mouvement. Ses épaules se raidirent. Sa posture entière se solidifia. Mais son regard ne se souleva pas vers moi.

J'écartai mes jambes de sorte à poser un pied sur chaque extrémité du clavier. Un bouquet de fausses notes et un halètement s'en suivirent. Bien. Au moins, j'étais à nouveau dans le vert noirci par le besoin viscéral.

« Dieu, Bella…qu'est ce que tu me fais ? » lâcha-t-il ses yeux sur mon entre jambe largement ouverte à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage. Il frappait encore des notes sans aucun accord – sans aucun sens – il frappait juste les touches en pensant que cela suffirait à remplir ma demande.

« Ce que tu me fais chaque nuit. » répondis-je en posant doucement ma main gauche contre mon sein gauche, ma main droite sur mon ventre. « Est ce que tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens ? Quand je me rends compte que le lit est froid et vide, alors que tu es là ? Sur ce banc ? Devant ce piano ? Tes mains sur ce clavier au lieu d'être autour de moi ? » demandai-je rhétoriquement.

Parce que maintenant il allait comprendre.

Son regard quitta mon sexe pour mes yeux, le choc altérant à peine la violence du désir cachetée à l'intérieur d'eux. Ma main droite quitta mon ventre pour refouler mes cheveux derrière mes épaules. Je voulais qu'il voit clairement mon visage – mon corps – et tout.

« Inutile… Insuffisante…Défectueuse…Le purgatoire, Edward. » expliquai-je.

Ma main droite revint sur mon ventre et descendit doucement vers mon centre qui criait pour lui, pour le seul contact qui calmerait la brûlure.

Je brûlais pour cet homme.

« Bella… » dit-il dans un souffle, son regard vacillant entre mes yeux, la main sur mon sein et celle sur mon sexe.

Il n'y avait plus de musique. Et j'avais besoin qu'il joue.

« Le piano semble-t-il à ton goût désormais ? » ajoutai-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. « Joue maintenant. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent un instant il me regardait comme s'il ne me reconnaissait plus. Il lâcha ensuite mon regard lentement vers son clavier mais s'arrêta sur le chemin devant la vue directement en face de lui. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, le vert n'était plus qu'un fin liseré autour du noir profond.

Je voulais me noyer dans cette noirceur.

Le majeur de ma main droite commença à tourner autour de mon clitoris. Il gémit, sa respiration ample et rapide.

Je voulais être aspirée dans son souffle.

Une chaleur pénible commença à s'installer sur mes pieds qui sentaient les vibrations du fait des coups forts que donnaient les doigts d'Edward contre les touches. La mélodie était parfaitement juste, mais il n'y avait plus rien de doux, de gracieux ou de simple. C'était fort, dur et complexe.

Comme lui.

La chaleur remontait le long de mes jambes et de mes cuisses écartées en créant une chaire de poule paradoxale. Parce que j'étais loin d'avoir froid. Je brûlais d'anticipation. Je brûlais du manque de lui.

Mon majeur passa par dessus mon clitoris en y appuyant fortement pour tenter de soulager le feu. Mon corps forma alors une voûte dans le besoin de libération. J'étais comme enchaînée par ses notes. La seule clé était lui.

« Bella – tu peux pas – je jure –» il lâcha des débuts de phrase désordonnées. Sa voix enragée et nécessiteuse pouvait à elle seule me faire jouir.

Sens le, Edward.

Mon majeur descendit plus bas vers mon entrée alors que j'avais redressée ma tête pour mieux voir son visage. Sa respiration devenait irrégulière, sa langue sortait régulièrement humidifier les lèvres que je voulais partout sur mon corps. Une goutte de sueur coula sur son front ma langue hurlait pour la lécher.

Alors que j'enfonçais un premier doigt à l'intérieur de moi, je vis sa pomme d'Adam monter puis redescendre. J'ajoutai un deuxième. La musique n'était maintenant qu'un vacarme de notes disjointes alors que ses bras tremblaient. J'enfonçais mes doigts à l'intérieur tentant de trouver un peu de soulagement puis je les ressortis luisants du désir brut.

« Bella, je t'en prie ! »

L'addition de sa voix à mon toucher me rapprocha seulement de la délivrance. J'arquai mon torse vers l'avant dans la douloureuse frustration. Cet homme était définitivement la seule clé. Il m'avait ruiné pour moi et pour tous les autres hommes de la planète.

Pouvais-je considérer ses supplications comme une victoire contre ce piano ? Si j'avais gagné contre cet instrument j'avais, certainement, perdu contre Edward. J'étais incomplète sans lui. J'étais la droguée et il était le dealer. J'étais le sang et il était cœur.

J'étais dépendante de lui.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Edward… »

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de ramener ma tête vers l'avant pour sentir ses mains fermes sur la peau de l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Dieu…Enfin…

Une de ses mains attrapa par le poignet la main qui était sur mon sexe, l'autre main maintint ma cuisse en place. Et la seconde suivante, sa langue était contre mon ouverture et remontait rugueusement jusqu'à mon clitoris qu'il suça durement entre ses lèvres. Je m'arquai violement en arrière en gémissant dans le plaisir cru. Je passai ma main libre dans ses cheveux en y tirant fortement, l'incitant à faire quelque chose pour me libérer. Il grogna, le bruit envoyant des vibrations de mon sexe jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles.

Je ramenai mon regard au point de jonction entra sa langue et mon clitoris. Son regard se souleva vers moi au même moment, sa bouche toujours sur moi. La furie peinte partout sur son visage. Je n'avais plus l'homme sur moi, c'était un animal affamé, et j'allais le supplier de me dévorer.

Sa langue glissa de nouveau vers le bas et me pénétra profondément, son regard toujours sur moi, une de ses mains tenant toujours la mienne, puis sa langue ressorti pour lécher entre mes plis, mes cuisses, n'épargnant aucune surface, et revenir sur mon clitoris qu'il suça dans la glorieuse punition.

La main qui tenait ma cuisse ouverte se plaça contre mon ouverture et l'instant suivant, deux de ses doigts experts étaient à l'intérieur de moi.

« Edward… » soupirai-je en m'effondrant en arrière contre le piano, tout en tirant plus dur sur ses cheveux.

Ses doigts travaillèrent furieusement mes intérieurs, le pouce de la même main remplaça sa langue sur mon clitoris, tandis que sa bouche migrait plus haut. Sa langue plongea dans mon nombril, avant de continuer son trajet entre mes seins. Il tira violement sur ma main qu'il tenait depuis un moment, pour me ramener vers lui, en position assise.

« Dieu, Edward ! » m'exclamai-je du fait de l'enfoncement de ses doigts plus profondément à l'intérieur de moi maintenant que j'étais redressée. Son visage était dans ma poitrine, maintenu par ma main à la racine des cheveux de sa nuque. Je sentis sa langue sur mon sein gauche, se diriger vers mon mamelon endurci pour lui.

Ses doigts me pénétrant durement – son pouce massant rythmiquement – sa bouche m'allaitant furieusement – ses cheveux sous mon menton – son odeur – les gémissements – les sensations étaient trop et en même temps pas suffisantes.

« Edward… » suppliai-je sur son épaule en tentant de libérer la main qu'il tenait toujours pour mieux me cramponner à lui. Mais il la tenait fermement. Sa bouche quitta mon sein, son regard se planta dans le mien. L'expression sur son visage était méconnaissable. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi enragé et désespéré en même temps. Il était comme possédé.

Pouvais-je espérer qu'il l'était par moi ?

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais, Bella ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais montrer ? » demanda-t-il, sa respiration hachée, son regard vacillant de mes yeux à ma bouche, « Ton corps autant que tes orgasmes m'appartiennent, Bella. » dit-il fermement en fixant mes lèvres qui brûlaient pour les siennes. Et alors que j'étais certaine qu'il allait m'embrasser, il ramena sa main, qui tenait la mienne, entre nous. Ses yeux se replacèrent dans les miens et je pouvais clairement y voir le défi maintenant. Il apporta mes doigts qui étaient, plus tôt, à l'intérieur de moi, vers sa bouche, puis les lécha du bas vers le haut avant de les sucer.

« S'il te plait, Edward… ». implorai-je, mon visage s'approchant instinctivement du sien, j'allais pleurer dans le désespoir, j'avais besoin de lui. N'importe quoi, mais il fallait qu'il me libère avant que je ne perde l'esprit. Il me fallait toujours plus. C'était maintenant une question de survie.

Il lâcha ma main qui partit directement pour ses cheveux la sienne passa par mon cou pour agripper fermement ma nuque. Et dans un cocktail explosif et enivrant de rage et de désir, sa bouche captura la mienne si violemment que nos dents s'affrontèrent. Sa langue chaude luttait contre la mienne à l'intérieur de ma bouche pour la domination. Brûlante, forte, mouillée, sucrée, contre mon palais, entre mes lèvres et mes dents. Il pencha ma tête en arrière pour plonger sa langue profondément, ses lèvres écrasant les miennes. Ses doigts étaient toujours à l'intérieur de moi, ne me laissant jamais vide mais me gardant toujours précairement sur le bord. J'étais tellement allumée – tellement excitée – tellement désespérée – je le voulais maintenant – pas ses doigts – il me fallait son sexe à l'intérieur de moi ou bien j'allais perdre la raison.

Il retira ses lèvres des miennes, son regard dans le mien, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, des mèches de cheveux humides tombant sur son front, sa respiration frénétique.

Il était magnifique.

« Jouis pour moi, Bella… Je te veux défaite autour de mes doigts… » chuchota-il, ses lèvres frôlant les miennes à chaque mot.

Et ses mots auraient suffit à me faire basculer dans le précipice. Mais comme un coup de grâce, il plia ses doigts brusquement à l'intérieur de moi en frappant ce point G qui m'était inconnu avant lui l'ongle de son pouce griffa mon clitoris avant de le frotter comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je volai en éclats, mes ongles enfoncés dans la chair de ses épaules, en répétant son nom comme une sainte prière, tandis que mes parois serraient ses doigts qui bougeait furieusement à l'intérieur de moi dans un rythme désordonné. Il me serrait fort contre lui avec son bras libre, sa tête contre mon épaule reflétant ma position, toute la durée de l'orgasme jusqu'à ce que les tremblements se calment progressivement…J'étais à peine consciente de comment en loques ma propre respiration était…

Il se détacha alors de moi, mes bras paralysés par l'orgasme ne pouvaient pas se déplacer d'eux même pour lâcher ses épaules. Il agrippa alors mes poignets pour sortir de mon étreinte.

« Edward… » appelai-je, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il m'allongeait sur le piano, sa respiration toujours ample et rapide.

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Bella… » répondit-il, entre deux souffles, sa voix ferme et menaçante.

Je pouvais entendre le bruit de tissu frotté contre la peau puis frappant le sol quelque part autour de moi, puis le bruit d'une braguette s'ouvrir, le bruit de chaussure frapper quelque chose dans la pièce, peut-être le banc…j'étais dans un état de conscience altéré par l'assouvissement.

Et ensuite, je le senti. Lui. Ses mains. Sur mes jambes. Fortes. Affamées. Douces et rugueuses à la fois. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elles remontaient, prédatrices, le long de mes cuisses qu'il écarta brusquement pour se placer entre elles, puis ses mains furent autours de ma taille pour remonter le long du bord de mes seins. Ma peau se sentait si sensible que j'étais sûre que je pourrais sentir les contours de ses empreintes digitales contre moi, les lignes sur ses paumes, qui glissèrent finalement sous mes bras pour arriver derrière mes épaules. Je pouvais sentir sou souffle et ses cheveux frôler à peine mon ventre et enfin sa langue lécher un lustre de sueur entre mes seins.

Il me redressa assise, j'ouvris mes yeux et je me retrouvai sur ses genoux, tandis qu'il était maintenant sur le piano avec moi. Sa tête enfouie dans ma poitrine. Ses bras m'encerclaient derrière mes épaules. Son érection contre mon ventre. Sa peau partout autours de moi. Je plaçai une main dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre glissa entre nous à la recherche de son sexe. Mais il agrippa rapidement mon poignet et le plaqua derrière moi, sa tête quitta mes seins, son regard se souleva vers moi.

« Je vais te faire oublier ton nom, Bella. Tu te souviendras seulement de ne plus jamais me refaire ça. » lâcha-t-il, le ton ne laissant aucun doute sur la torture subit quand je lui ai demandé de jouer et aucun doute sur l'accomplissement de sa promesse.

Ses mains passèrent subitement sous mes fesses et sans que je m'y prépare, il me souleva et me pénétra profondément.

« Puttttain ! » s'exclama-t-il fortement dans le creux de mon cou avant de mordre la peau sous mon oreille. L'air avait quitté mes poumons dans la pure satisfaction. L'impression d'être enfin entière était divine. Le désir de posséder cet homme m'aveuglait, je commençais à soulever mes hanches pour les rabattre sur lui mais il me poussa brusquement contre le piano, m'éloignant de la sensation de plénitude absolue.

« Edward…je t'en prie – non – besoin…plus…» commençai-je à me plaindre dans le désordre.

Il souleva mes fesses et les plaça sur ses cuisses tandis qu'il était encore à genoux puis il se rabaissa vers moi, sa bouche proche de mon oreille, une main tenant fermement ma hanche, l'autre massant doucement mon sein droit.

« Dieu… » soupirai-je en m'agrippant à ses cheveux pour ramener sa bouche à la mienne, la position me remplissant à la perfection, son pubis frottant dans un cercle lent mon clitoris. Il attrapa le lobe de mon oreille dans sa bouche et y mordilla, envoyant ainsi des étincelles jusqu'au fond de mon ventre. Puis, tout en continuant les mouvement de bassin lent contre moi, il déposa des baisers mouillés, chauds, parfois en suçant, parfois en mordant, lent…lent…lent…jusqu'au coin de ma bouche…

J'agonisais mais je ne me plaindrais pas. Il était à l'intérieur de moi. C'est tout ce qui comptait...sa peau serrée contre la mienne, le film de sueur entre lui et moi, son corps dur au dessus de moi, se retenant de pousser dans la frénésie animale à l'intérieur de moi.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix brûlante, vacillant contre mes lèvres. Il pinça mon mamelon droit en créant une corde mince d'énergie reliant mon mamelon à mon clitoris. Douleur et plaisir. Le mélange était céleste.

« Ouvres tes yeux… » murmura-t-il, le sexe pure dans sa voix, en enfonçant légèrement plus fort, « Tes yeux, je veux les voir… ». Mes yeux s'ouvrirent alors dans les siens et mes parois se contractèrent spontanément autour de son sexe.

« Parfaite, Edward…parfaite… » répondis-je à sa question. Il grogna tout en tremblant au dessus de moi.

Ses frères m'avaient dit que je serais la seule à pouvoir le faire trembler et je me souviens d'avoir ris en réponse…

Il baissa sa bouche lentement vers la mienne, ma bouche était déjà ouverte pour accueillir sa langue. Je sentais clairement qu'il forçait sa bouche à ralentir quand il m'embrassait. Il étanchait et enflammait mon désir pour lui à chaque glissement lent de sa langue contre la mienne en me quittant constamment dans le manque, malgré que je tirais son visage vers moi par ses cheveux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi prolongeait-il le supplice comme ça – pourquoi maintenait-il le tourment ; la vengeance ne pouvait pas expliquer, à elle seule, le martyr qu'il nous faisait subir maintenant.

« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi… » dis-je entre deux coups de langue.

Il se redressa légèrement.

« Tu ne m'interdiras plus de te toucher. » dit-il avec force, la main qui était sur mon sein se plaça sur ma joue pour s'assurer que je le regardais bien.

« Tu ne me quitteras plus la nuit pour ce piano. » répondis-je en haletant pour plus de son contact, plus de ses frottements, pour plus de sa langue, pour plus de ses poussées.

Plus de lui.

Il cligna des yeux, déstabilisé par ma demande. Puis il se redressa subitement sur ses genoux, il empoigna ma cheville pour la poser sur son épaule, et revint vers moi en emportant avec lui ma jambe de sorte que mon genou touchait presque mon épaule.

« Promets moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais ! » lâcha-t-il avec force en face de ma bouche, son regard pulvérisant le mien, une main ancrée dans ma cuisse soulevée, l'autre gardant mon visage en place.

Eblouie par sa demande désespérée ou par la profondeur qu'avait atteint son sexe dans le mien avec cette position, je ne pouvais pas dire, tout ce que je savais c'est que mon bassin remonta impulsivement contre le sien.

« Non ! » gronda Edward avant de mordre mon mollet près de son visage et de reculer en me laissant à moitié vide. « Promets putain, Bella ! Promets moi ! »

J'étais tellement perdue dans l'intensité de son regard, par la force avec laquelle il me maintenait, et par le besoin primitif d'être remplie par lui à nouveau que je ne savais plus ce qu'il me demandait, ce qu'il voulait que je lui promette.

« Bon sang, Edward, juste baise moi ! » me plaignis-je en l'incendiant de mon regard. Sa bouche captura alors la mienne violemment, nos dents percutèrent, sa langue ne laissant aucun répit à la mienne, ne préservant aucune espace de sa chaleur, et je répondais avec autant de ferveur que lui, intoxiquée par sa domination. Il pivota légèrement mon visage pour plonger plus profondément dans ma bouche et je soulevai ma tête vers lui en tirant sur ses cheveux, en plantant mes ongles dans son cuire chevelu. Puis sa bouche lâcha la mienne pour reprendre de l'air, son front posé contre le mien, chacun respirant dans l'autre.

« Bella…Jure le…Jure que tu resteras… Toujours… Avec moi… » implora-t-il entre chaque prise d'air.

Je poussais légèrement son visage de moi pour mieux le voir, le feu était toujours là, mais je distinguai nettement l'inquiétude dans son expression. Il posa son pouce devant ma bouche et appuya durement contre mes dents. Viscéral. Animal.

« Jure le. » insista-t-il, la douleur inexpliquée, altérant la sexualité de sa voix.

« Je le jure, Edward. » chuchotai-je, mes yeux commençaient à brûler des larmes qui allaient couler pour cet homme que j'aimais d'un amour que les mots seuls ne pouvaient pas décrire.

Il se baissa lentement et déposer un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres, avant de tracer un trajet mouillé jusqu'à mon oreille.

« Accroche toi à moi, bébé… » chuchota-t-il en envoyant des salves de frissons le long de mon corps. Je serrai mes bras autour de son cou et je ramenai la jambe qu'il ne tenait pas, autour de sa taille. Il ramena son visage en face du mien et déposa à nouveau un baiser, à peine perceptible, sur mes lèvres ouvertes.

« Ne fermes pas tes yeux… » ordonna-t-il en aspirant tout ce que j'avais de vivant dans son regard, une main agrippant mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque, l'autre gardant toujours ma cuisse soulevée entre nos torses.

Puis il souleva son bassin me vidant ainsi, pour me remplir rapidement de la façon la plus complète possible. Rien n'était plus vrai que ça. Rien n'était plus _juste_ que ça. Il devint subitement plus dur à l'intérieur de moi, si c'était même possible, et mes parois répondirent par une contraction réflexe, rendant l'ensemble de notre union parfaite.

C'était le raccord ultime.

Il ressortit à nouveau de moi puis claqua brutalement; mes hanches se soulevant d'instinct vers les siennes pour avaler son sexe le plus profondément possible. Il continua ainsi sur ce rythme, dur et implacable, cognant l'air de mes poumons, pompant le sang partout dans mon corps. Nos mouvements devenaient frénétiques, nos respirations irrégulières, l'une dans le visage de l'autre, chacun de nos regards absorbé par celui de l'autre, comme si la jouissance allait se faire à travers nos yeux et pas par nos sexes.

Je formai une voûte vers lui parce que la délivrance approchait et que j'avais besoin de plus, alors qu'il raclait déjà mes parois, mon corps pris au piège dans le sien. Et entres des poussées d'une force telle que j'avais l'impression que j'allais être fendue en deux, il grognait.

« Toujours ! »

« Toujours ! »

« Toujours ! »

« Toujours, Edward…Je le jure… » soupirai-je, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens. Sa tête s'enterra dans le creux de mon cou, je sentis ensuite sa langue puis ses dents, et mes yeux roulèrent en arrière tandis que je le serrais comme un vice dans l'accomplissement absolu. Ma conscience fendit en éclats, mes muscles se contractèrent, mon corps entra en convulsion, maintenu au piège sous son corps. Après deux derniers claquements au fond de moi, je le sentis se contracter puis libérer ses liquides chauds à l'intérieur de moi.

« Juré… » soupira-t-il avant de s'effondrer sur moi.

+-+-+-oOoO-OoOo-+-+-+

.

II- Contre toi.

.

« Isabella ! Rends toi bon sang ! »

« _Isabella_, Jack ? _Isabella _? Espèce de – T'es dans le coup, c'est ça ? Seigneur… »

« Je suis dans aucun coup, Bell's ! Les faits sont là ! J'essaye de t'aider, bordel - et la fuite ne t'aidera pas ! La moitié des flics de New York est à tes trousses ! Le FBI se la ramène, et la CIA est déjà avertie ! »

« Vas au Diable, Jack. » lâchai-je avant de jeter le téléphone par la fenêtre. Ils y avaient sûrement incrusté une puce pour me localiser. Bon sang, même cette voiture devait probablement être pistée !

Je grillai le feu rouge et je fis grincer les roues de la voiture lorsque je pris le virage en direction de la maison. Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au rétroviseur personne ne me suivait. Je me penchai en avant pour atteindre la boite à gant, tout en accélérant la voiture. J'avais besoin de quelque chose – n'importe quoi – pour me défendre. Dieu seul savait ce qui m'attendrait une fois arrivée.

Mais il n'y avait rien d'utile. Une boite de préservatifs tomba sous le siège et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

J'aperçu la maison et j'appuyai plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Le garage était ouvert – était-il déjà là ? Impossible. Je tournai le volant à fond tout en freinant pour entrer dans la résidence l'arrière de la voiture frappa la boite aux lettres mais j'en avais rien à cirer. Je sortis de la voiture en vitesse tout en surveillant mes arrières. La résidence semblait vide. Je fonçai vers la porte arrière mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas les clefs de cette foutue porte j'entrais toujours par l'entrée principale qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à l'aide d'un code…le seul code…_debussy_…

Et les larmes coulèrent dans des sanglots de peur et de confusion totale…C'était un cauchemar – j'allais forcément me réveiller !

_Reprends toi Bella, les flics vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre…_

Ma main droite forma un poing et frappa la vitre de la porte sans deuxième pensée. Le verre se brisa à mes pieds, l'alarme de la résidence se déclencha et le sang sur ma main s'ajouta aux tremblements. Mais rien de tout ça n'était important.

Il me fallait mes dossiers, mes papiers, et mes armes.

Question de vie ou de mort.

Je passai ma main dans l'orifice crée par mon coup de poing pour atteindre le poignet à l'intérieur. La porte s'ouvrit et je fonçai dans la cuisine puis dans la salle à manger et le séjour.

Mais je stoppai net mes pas à la vue du piano.

Seigneur…

C'était ça…

Il le savait déjà…

Ma main se plaqua contre mon torse dans la vaine tentative d'améliorer ma respiration – je suffoquais.

Je sursautai au bruit du téléphone de la maison quand il se mit à sonner.

_Merde, merde, merde…_

Je l'ignorai et je pris directement les escaliers que je montai deux par deux. Une fois arrivée au premier étage, je fonçai vers la chambre à coucher et j'envoyai valdinguer la porte pour me retrouver face à notre lit. Le lit de notre passion…le lit de notre amour…

Le lit de notre mariage.

Y avait-il quoi que ce soit de vrai durant tout ce temps ?

Ma main blessée s'empara instinctivement du vase qu'il m'avait apporté de son dernier voyage.

Etait-ce un voyage d'affaire ? Tous ces déplacements…Seigneur…Comment n'ai-je pu rien voir ? _Moi_ de toutes les personnes ?

« Putain de merde… »

J'envoyai le vase se fracasser contre le mur en face de moi il se brisa en milles morceaux sur nos oreillers.

Et dans une crise d'hystérie mêlant le choc à l'angoisse, je me mis à détruire tout ce qui m'entourait – le miroir sur la commode – les tiroirs des meubles – les lampes – les tableaux – ses vêtements – tout.

Je m'effondrai au pied du lit dans les sanglots.

N'avais-je épousé qu'une couverture ?

Avais-je été _**sa**_ couverture ?

Je me relevai et j'allai directement dans mon dressing. Ce dont j'avais besoin était caché dans le mur au fond de la pièce, lui-même dissimulé par une étagère. Je virai toutes les chaussures qui la remplissaient, puis je poussai l'étagère sur le coté. Je commençai à frapper légèrement le mur à la recherche d'une hypersonorité mais le bruit de l'alarme de la résidence parasitait l'écoute. Je réussis malgré tout à localiser l'endroit où le mur n'était pas fait de brique mais seulement d'une fine couche de carton.

Je m'emparai d'une chaussure au sol et je frappai le mur à l'aide du talon. Une brèche se forma et me permit d'y glisser mes doigts pour arracher le reste du carton. Une fois l'orifice suffisamment large, je m'emparai du premier sac à porter de main et j'y jetai mes contrats avec l'agence, mes passeports, l'argent et les munitions. Je glissai ma Beretta déjà chargée sous la ceinture de ma jupe. La sensation de mon arme entre les doigts était déroutante après tout ce temps…J'avais arrêté les missions pour le bien de notre couple – _**pour lui**_. J'avais mis en place cette cachette au cas où le passé me rattraperait et mettrait en danger les gens que j'aimais – le mettrait en danger, _**lui**_.

Comment aurais-je pu me préparer au fait que le danger serait _**lui **_?

La sonnerie du téléphone de la chambre à coucher me sortit de mes pensées.

J'arrachai la prise du téléphone avant de décamper de la pièce.

Je pouvais entendre les sirènes des voitures de police hurler à travers la ville tandis que je grimpais dans la voiture. Je sortis de la résidence en envoyant valdinguer les poubelles des voisins, j'entendis madame Taylor se plaindre – mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait me faire ?

J'étais en danger de mort.

Elle le comprendra ce soir quand elle sera en face de sa télévision à regarder le journal de 20h.

Je fonçai en direction de la départementale sans vraiment savoir _**où **_aller. Pas à l'agence - elle voulait certainement ma tête à ce moment même. Pas à –

_Bip. Bip. Bip..._

Le téléphone intérieur de la Mercedes…

Une seule personne en avait le numéro…

Et si mon cœur pouvait sortir de ma poitrine, il le ferait maintenant. Et j'avais tellement de mal à voir la route du fait des larmes qui ne cessaient pas de couler…

La sonnerie s'arrêta et le petit voyant lumineux rouge s'éteint. J'essuyai mon visage d'une main nerveuse tandis que mon pied appuya plus fort sur l'accélérateur.

_Bip. Bip. Bip…_

Ma main frappa l'entrée d'appel – mon cœur claquait – le voyant lumineux passa du rouge au vert.

Et le silence.

Il était là. Je pouvais le sentir comme si son souffle passait à travers le micro.

Et le silence.

Transpirant l'aberration absolue.

Suintant la trahison suprême.

Devais-je dire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

_Pourquoi me faire ça ? Que veux tu ? __**Qui es tu ?**_

Mais l'air était bloqué au fond de ma gorge. Juste les larmes, les larmes et les larmes – je mordis ma main pour ne pas craquer en mille morceaux – il ne devait surtout pas m'entendre pleurer.

Paraître infaillible devant l'ennemi était la première règle.

Et il était mon ennemi.

L'ennemi ultime.

J'agitai ma tête dans la folie avant de la cogner à l'arrière contre le dossier.

_Comment ? Comment ? Comment ?_

La voix que je pouvais reconnaître parmi une centaine trancha dans mon agitation.

J'arrêtai de respirer.

« Ta maladresse faisait-elle partie de ta couverture ? »

Mon pied appuya plus fort sur l'accélérateur – comment osait-il ? J'avais quitté l'agence la veille de notre mariage – j'avais quitté l'agence pour notre putain de mariage !

« Sur combien de mensonges tient notre mariage ? » demandai-je en guise de réponse.

« Voyons chérie, tu connais tout aussi bien que moi la réponse… » répondit-il d'une voix maitrisée…aiguisée…dangereuse mais d'une façon qui m'était inconnue...

J'avais la chaire de poule.

Et j'avais la nausée.

Ma main se dirigea vers le téléphone pour couper la conversation.

« Je te déconseille de faire ça. »

Je stoppai mon mouvement tout en vérifiant autours de moi – les rétroviseurs – la route – l'intérieur de la voiture – comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« Ce qui est étrange dans tout ça c'est que tu restes encore prévisible. Malgré que je ne sais plus qui tu es. » l'entendis-je dire.

« C'est parce que je ne t'ai jamais mentis. » lâchai-je alors que les larmes silencieuses continuaient à couler. J'étais au delà des limites de vitesse acceptable sur la route alors que je ne savais toujours pas où aller.

« Je pense que tu es née maladroite et que tu mourras maladroite – »

« – Je t'emmerde – »

« – Seulement ? »

Oh non, pas seulement…

« C'est ton prénom au moins ? » demandai-je plutôt.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire maintenant ? » lança-t-il furieusement.

« _Maintenant_ qu'on va s'entretuer ? Rien. »

« On n'aura malheureusement pas le temps pour ça si tu continues à fuir comme une débutante. Les flics et Black auront ta peau avant moi. »

Je doublai les rares voitures qui empruntaient la route.

« Range toi sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, Emmet et Rose vont te chercher – »

« – Qu-Quoi ? Ils sont – eux aussi ? » criai-je alors que la voiture faillit sortir de la route.

Il ne dit rien tandis que le tableau horrifique se dessinait dans ma tête : j'avais côtoyé intimement ceux que je traquais depuis toujours.

Mon poing frappa le volant alors qu'un cri hystérique sortit du fond de mes entrailles.

« Ca m'a fait un truc dans le genre aussi. » l'entendis-je déclarer d'une voix inerte. « Ils sont là. » ajouta-t-il.

Mon regard se planta sur le rétroviseur. Deux grosses motos noires étaient derrière moi.

« Si un seul d'eux s'approche de moi, il est mort. » menaçai-je tout en accélérant.

« Si tu stoppe pas cette caisse, t'es morte. »

« Qui me tuera ? Toi ? »

« Je te tuerai avant que tu ne touches à ma famille. »

Impossible d'empêcher les sanglots de craquer.

« Ce matin encore, j'étais ta famille... »

Et le silence…

Seigneur…Dis quelque chose Edward…Je t'en prie…N'importe quoi et je m'y accrocherai…

« Arrête cette putain de caisse… » fut tout ce qui retentit dans la voiture.

Si peu pour broyer mon cœur.

Ma main frappa le micro – « Non, B – » – et j'arrachai tout le poste de transmission dans une rage inconnue, avant de le jeter par la fenêtre.

Je vis une tache noir se placer en face de moi – j'essuyai mon visage – une des motos venait de me doubler tandis que l'autre se plaça sur la droite de ma voiture. Je ne pouvais pas reconnaître les conducteurs parce qu'ils portaient tous les deux des casques.

Tant mieux.

Je les tuerai plus facilement si je ne les vois pas.

Je m'écartai légèrement de la moto à coté de moi avant de revenir à fond sur elle. Le choc entre la voiture et la moto me déstabilisa mais il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver mes vieux reflexes. J'écrasai la moto contre la falaise qui bordait la route en faisant grincer nos roues.

…_fuir comme une débutante…_

…_je te tuerai avant que tu ne touches à ma famille…_

La débutante va laminer ta putain de famille.

La vitesse à laquelle je roulais était tellement rapide que j'avais du mal à garder la moto coincée – la voiture vibrait trop – et je devais surveiller l'autre foutue moto en face de moi – et l'odeur de métal et de caoutchouc brulé était un mauvais signe. C'est quand je vis le conducteur de l'autre moto jeter vers moi une série de grenades que je décidai de m'écarter de la falaise. Je réussis à esquiver les bombes de justesse pour les voir sur le rétroviseur exploser en plein sur la moto que j'avais écrasé plus tôt.

Le regret était à peine perceptible – la trahison, la rage et l'aliénation trop puissantes à cet instant.

J'appuyai à fond sur l'accélérateur.

La route était vide en dehors de la moto en face de moi dont il fallait encore que je m'occupe. Je pouvais entendre les sirènes des voitures de flics et les hélicoptères approcher – putain de merde – où est ce que je pouvais aller, bon sang ? Où ?

La fumée derrière moi suite aux explosions m'empêchait de surveiller mes arrières mais au bout de quelques secondes je distinguai une silhouette se dégager du brouillard et des flammes…

Une autre moto.

Et malgré cette combinaison noire en cuire – malgré ce casque opaque – malgré que je ne voyais rien du conducteur – je savais.

Chaque once de vie en moi savait que c'était lui.

J'accélérai.

Je tremblais

J'étouffais.

Pouvait-il le faire ? Pouvait-il me tuer ?

Pourrais-je l'affronter ?

Je le vis sur le rétroviseur retirer son casque avant de le jeter sur sa route.

Puis il accéléra.

Puis il retira une lanière qu'il avait autour de son torse…

Une lanière qui portait un fusil.

Et il me visa avec.

Il pouvait.

Mon Dieu…Il pouvait…

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde avant de tourner à fond le volant tout en freinant sec la voiture. Celle ci virevolta en faisant grincer les roues – en brulant les pneus – mon corps entier bascula du fait de la force de la trajectoire mais je réussis à trouver un semblant d'équilibre quand la voiture se trouva en marche arrière en face de lui.

Je sortis mon arme.

J'aurais tellement voulus mourir en gardant de lui une plus belle mémoire…une image qui ne porterait pas ce choc et cette révulsion que je voyais maintenant…

_Oui, chéri…_

_Si je ne sais plus qui est mon mari, tu ne sais certainement pas qui est ta femme._

Je visai entre les yeux de l'homme le plus recherché des Etats-Unis. L'homme que j'avais juré de tuer avant ma mort.

Je visai entre les yeux émeraude de mon mari. L'homme que j'avais juré de chérir jusqu'à ma mort.

.

+-+-+oOoO-OoOo+-+-+

.

Voilà.

Lâchez vous…

o

o

O

O

Extrait Chapitre 15 de _**Ton Nom **_: 

Son regard était baissée vers la table en verre entre nous…ses pensées ailleurs…elle ailleurs…

Puis je vis les larmes coulées silencieusement sur ses joues.

Et c'était comme si des laves embrasées coulaient sur mon âme.

Le fait que je ne sache pas quoi faire rendait la situation juste insupportable.

Je n'avais jamais _**voulu**_ qu'une fille cesse de pleurer…J'était totalement débutant ici… Qu'est ce que je devais faire pour qu'elle stoppe ses larmes, bon sang ?

« Arrête… » commençai-je mais ça semblait tellement minable, « Je sais pas – Je peux doubler – tripler le prix du contrat mais juste – arrête de pleurer… »

Elle planta brusquement son regard dans le mien.

Et je savais que j'avais merdé.

Tellement…

Tellement merdé…

Ses iris se mirent à trembler avant que ses lèvres ne suivent le rythme…Elle me quitta du regard pour le vide autours de nous…Sa respiration devint plus rapide…plus ample – elle planta ensuite ses ongles dans les racines de ses cheveux avant de les faire descendre le long de son visage.

Elle s'écorchait.


End file.
